The Dark Desire Clan
by YRPOtaku169
Summary: Naruto has vanished. A revived Danzo is ruling over Konoha with an iron fist. All hope seems lost.  But Tsunade, the only one who can stop him, has gone over the brink to create something just as horrifying as Danzo's regime...the Dark Desire Clan!
1. Chapter 1: Hinata

It was supposed to be a simple D-rank mission.  
A strange letter was sent into the admissions office, requesting that a team of chunin with good tracking skills would find a rare creature for a local friend of the Fire Daimyo.  
Naturally, Team Kurenai was selected for this task.  
Kiba, Shino, and Hinata moved out and scattered around the area where the creature was last spotted, but as they finally separated, several strange ninja attacked the group.  
"It's a trap!" Kiba growled as Akamaru clamped onto the right arm of one of the ninja, who was about to throw a kunai at Shino's backside.  
The two finished off the ninja quickly, but then they heard a scream.  
"Hinata!" the young men cried as they rushed towards Hinata.  
As they approached the clearing where Hinata was standing, three ninja fired letterbombs attached to kunai at the girl.  
A large eruption engulfed the Hyuga heiress, sending the rougue ninja flying.  
Kiba and Shino dropped down to the small crater that the ninja were all standing around. They all turned to face Kiba and Shino, swallowed, then collapsed, their mouths foaming.  
"Poison pills." Shino commented. "They thought of everything."  
"Hinata!" Kiba frantically cried out as Akamaru howled in despair.  
Kiba, unable to grasp the obvious, sniffed around for Hinata's scent, only finding the occasional scrap of her clothing. After he finally accepted his teammate's downfall, he broke down and cried.  
Even the usually emotionless Shino shed a few tears.  
A pair of ANBU investigated the battle site a few days later, confirming that Hinata had, indeed, perished in the peculiar attack. Nothing else was found that might have suggested otherwise. Hinata Hyuga was listed as Killed In Action, and the entire Hyuga family, Neji included, wore black armbands until Hinata's 19th birthday, several months afterwards.

Neither Kiba nor Shino had eyes fast enough to see how one of the "letterbombs" has hit Hinata in the leg a split-second before the other projectiles detonated, causing the girl to vanish in thin air before the explosion that supposedly claimed her life erupted.  
Nor did anyone note the peculiar aspect of the "ninja" who attacked her, who were actually local homeless men and women, who seemed to be possessed by some sort of mind-controlling jutsu.  
Furthermore, the only other common garb that the "ninjas" wore, other than the black bodysuits, was a strange purple collar that detonated upon the wearer's demise via a small letterbomb on the back of the device.  
And no one definitely didn't see Hinata's return coming...

Hinata woke up inside of a strange, black workshop, lit only by the barest amount of lighting.  
"Where am I?" she asked aloud, before wincing at the pain emanating from her left ankle, where a recently sealed gash throbbed in pain.  
"One of Orochimaru's many hideouts. In fact, this one was his primary laboratory." A familiar voice answered from behind Hinata.  
She turned to see a familiar face. A seemingly young woman in her mid-20s with long blonde hair, brown eyes, and a small purple diamond on her forehead. She was clad in a very skimpy outfit made from what seemed to be black latex, complete with black gloves and boots, that not only enhanced her already enormous cleavage, it also revealed the ex-Hokage's vagina, which was covered in latex.  
"Lady Tsunade?" Hinata was shocked at the former Hokage being in this secret laboratory. The Hokage lapsed into a coma during Pain's attack on Konohakagure and only recently awakened about six months ago, upon which she kidnapped Shizune and fled the village, never to be seen again.  
Until now.  
"What's going on? Why am I he-"  
Tsunade clasped her latex-clad hand over Hinata's mouth.  
"Shush, child. Calm down. I'll explain everything in good time."  
Tsunade then slowly removed her hand from Hinata's face, but the girl managed to blurt out "Where's Shizune?" before the hand came back over Hinata's mouth.  
Tsunade simply answered "She's on guard duty, which is pretty much the only thing she currently does nowadays."  
She then cried "Shizune!"  
A few moments later, Shizune walked into the workshop, but the Shizune that was standing next to Tsunade wasn't the Shizune Hinata remembered.  
Shizune now had on a uniform similar to the one that Tsunade wore, but whereas Tsunade has on gloves and boots, Shizune's gloves and boots were part of her. In fact, her entire body was coated in the black latex-like substance, with the exception of her eyes, which were now white, colorless orbs. Due to the nature of the latex, it was hard for Hinata to discern where "uniform" ended and "skin" began. Shizune's face was an emotionless mask, and her hair was now streamlined to simply show her bangs and the curve of her hair's crop, which seemed almost helmet-like. The woman also wore a short katana made out of latex, and a dark-purple collar with a glowing symbol remarkably similar to Tsunade's seal. The new look also revealed Shizune's pussy, which was also coated in the latex-like substance.  
Shizune then bowed to Tsunade.  
"You called, mistress?" she asked in a monotone version of her own voice.  
"Strip our guest, restrain her, gag her, then place her against the wall." Tsunade ordered harshly, then smiled. "We'll be converting her shortly."  
Shizune did as she was told, first gagging the Hyuga girl to prevent her from protesting anymore, then Shizune whipped out her short sword, and expertly slashed at Hinata's clothes, slicing them to shreds, leaving the girl in only her bra and panties. Before Hinata could react, Shizune bound Hinata in latex straps produced from the latex ninja's hands, which then were placed on the nearby wall, with Hinata looking at Tsunade with a look of pure terror on her face, unable to escape her restraints, since they stretched, then constricted with her every struggle.  
Tsunade then began what every villain stereotypically does when they think they are succeeding: she started a monologue.  
"I know what you're thinking. Well, I don't right now, but I will once I place my collar on you. But I can see it in your eyes: What am I going to do with you?"  
"I think you know the answer: I'm going to make you my slave, like I did to Shizune, and like I plan on doing with many others."  
"You see, when I awakened, I found myself in a world in which I was the enemy. Danz? was about to send some of his assassins to kill me. He has branded me a traitor, and I'm now at the top of the Bingo Books."  
"But Shizune cared for me in my weakened state, and we fled the village to Orochimaru's old hideouts."  
"We found this one by accident, and it is here that I found one of my old friend's experiments."  
She then whipped out a vial of the black latex-like substance.  
"This is 'Chakratex', a latex-like substance derived from the chakra receivers Pain used to control his other bodies. It replicates itself upon contact with anything with chakra, draining the chakra from the item it covers."  
"Orochimaru was trying to use this to make an immortal body, but he couldn't control the latex, and it almost consumed him."  
"But I discovered that the same type of chakra used in medical jutsu can be used to 'nudge' the stuff into forming shapes, and, eventually, I learned more properties about this miraculous liquid."  
"I can prompt it to send chakra from one body of the goo to another, allowing me to receive and store the chakra it drains, then I can send impulses to the masses of latex to control it like a puppet."  
She then whipped out a collar similar to the one that Shizune had on her, which Hinata realized that Tsunade's belt was also similar to the collar.  
"You recognize this? It was on your attackers. It acts as an amplifier, letting me manipulate the microscopic receivers from virtually anywhere. Orochimaru planned on giving this to Pain before he defected from Atastsuki."  
"It also gives me the ability to enter the mind of the wearer if I have the matching master belt here, letting me have another layer of control over my slaves." She patted her belt as she said this.  
"Finally, he discovered a jutsu that prevents any sort of thoughts of disobediance, effectively lobotomizing the recipient to the caster, making them slaves that will do anything for their master."  
She then leaned in close to the terrified Hinata.  
"Now, I'm going to free the latex binding you, letting it consume you, like it did Shizune, as Shinzune begins to cast the binding jutsu, forcing you to become my slave."  
The latex bindings began to slowly ooze down Hinata's arms and up her legs, turning her hands into gloves while transforming her feet into boots. The latex not only constricted Hinata where it touched her, but it also fused with her skin, making its cold, rubbery surface part of Hinata.  
"Yes, the latex will become part of you as it drains your energy." Tsunade gloated.  
Hinata's arms and legs were now coated in latex, and she felt her energy slowly being sapped away as some sort of "uniform" was starting to form. The latex passed over Hinata's panties and bra, but it seemed to dissolve the material, leaving her naked.  
"The latex will also absorb anything that's attached to your body, like your body hair and clothes." Tsunade explained as the latex began to tentatively prod at Hinata's labia. The latex then forced itself into Hinata, making her moan in both shock and pleasure as the material coated her insides, stopping at the cervix to form a sort of pocket inside of Hinata's now latex-coated, aroused pussy.  
The latex then started to cover her breasts, but as it stopped just below the bottom of her mammaries, the latex started to overlap onto itself, building up and making her cleavage bigger. When the goo was done, Hinata's breasts had increased a full cup size.  
"By the way, the latex will send special impulses to your body, fooling it into a near-death state where most of your bodily functions will cease, but the chakra I produce and transmit into your system will preserve you, keeping you alive."  
Then the two waves of latex merged near her belly button, which was absorbed and simply became nonexistent.  
Finally, the goo climbed up her neck and started on her face. By this time, Hinata was not only very horny, but extremely fatigued. She knelt down as her face began to solidify. Tsunade leaned in to finish taunting Hinata.  
"Now, you'll be my slave, forced to do my bidding."  
"But...where are you getting...all of...this...chakra?" Hinata struggled to move her jaw before the latex finished with the inside of her mouth, creating a latex-coated throat all the way to the voice box, as well as coating the inside of her nose, removing her ability to breathe.  
Tsunade simply answered by sending some of the latex that formed her "bra" away, revealing several dozen diamond-shaped chakra seals, including a new one forming in an empty spot.  
"From here, of course. I built up a lot of chakra while I was out, thanks to Shizune!"  
As Tsunade gloated, The latex had sealed off Hinata's ears, as well as stopping short of the eyes, but then they sent a small, translucent layer across her eyes, protecting them.  
The latex also moved over her hair, forming a helmet-like shell, but keeping most of the original shape intact.  
With Hinata's transformation complete, Shizune cast the binding jutsu.  
"Oath of Loyalty Jutsu!" Shizune cried as Hinata's expression of sexual bliss turned into a blank stare.  
Tsunade motioned, and Shizune brought over a collar and a latex katana.  
Shizune placed the collar around Hinata's neck, and instantly, Tsunade knew everything her new servant was thinking, which was mainly love and devotion to "Mistress Tsunade" and simple sexual arousal, which Tsunade decided to relieve later.  
The katana slid into a small, barely visible slit behind Hinata's neck, allowing her easy access to her new weapon.  
Tsunade commanded Hinata to rise, which she did, silently.  
"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.  
"I am Hinata." Hinata emotionlessly responded.  
"Whom do you serve?"  
"I serve Mistress Tsunade, rightful Hokage and leader of the Dark Desire Clan."  
"What is my dark desire?"  
"To get revenge on Danzo, the current Hokage, and to bring peace to the nations."  
"And what is your dark desire?"  
"To serve you loyally, no matter what the task, so that I may experience your good graces."  
"Good." Tsunade grinned at Hinata's own words.  
She then turned to Shizune.  
"Shizune, go on watch. My newest slave needs to be broken in."  
"Yes, Mistress."  
Tsunade motioned, and Hinata followed, half moved by Tsunade's controls, half moved by her own desires.  
Tsunade led Hinata to her chambers, and closed the door behind the slave.


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura

It was a beautiful morning in the Land of Sound, which was quite full of it. Birds were chirping. Deer were galloping, and one of the few occupants of one of Orochimaru's bases was yawning.  
After a lovely evening with her newest servant, Tsunade, quite groggy, decided to freshen up a bit by taking a well-needed shower.  
As she stripped naked, the latex oozing into a jar so that it didn't do anything it wasn't supposed to while she cleansed herself of that wonderful night, the thought struck her that she had taken not only her most loyal supporter into this bondage, but now she had enslaved a young, innocent girl who's only crime was that she had a powerful ability, yet was weak in mind and spirit.  
Tsunade began to cry, realizing that she had, in essence, killed Hinata Hyuga.  
But she stopped when she considered that is was for a good cause.  
"Look at yourself!" she snapped at herself. "You're crying in the middle of a shower over a girl that will be changed back when this is all over, not remembering a thing!"  
"But her family will know!" Tsunade countered herself. "They'll remember!"  
"No they won't! We'll wipe their memory too!"  
"You sure?"  
"Positive!"  
"Alright..."  
"Now, I think it's high time we visited your pupil, Sakura, and make her ours."  
"Sakura?"  
"Yes, Sakura. Now just sleep. Sleeeep..."  
Tsunade briefly closed her eyes for a few moments, but then, they snapped open again, revealing the same cold, devilish gleam that she had before.  
Tsunade finished cleaning herself, after which she called her suit out of its jar, which then circled itself back around its mistress.  
Tsunade grabbed a white cloak and wrapped it around herself, and called Hinata and Shizune.  
"Yes, Mistress?" They asked in a monotone.  
"Shizune, stay here and guard the base. Hinata, you're coming with me."  
"Where to, Mistress?"  
"Konohakagure, of course."

Sakura Haruno sighed as she kicked back and relaxed in her apartment near the medical center. The past few years had treated her well, and she had finished filling out some more, now quite the young woman. Some of the patients at the medical center specifically requested her for her charm, good nature, gentleness, and her body, but more of the former than the latter.  
Now, she relaxed in her couch, watching TV and eating instant ramen, thinking about maybe going out with Ino and some of the other members of "Tsunade's Angels", the study group of very successful female medical-nin and jonin that Tsunade raised during her brief 3-year term as Hokage.  
She did think that she needed a girl's night out. Go out and party. Get drunk. Maybe even find someone to take her home.  
She thought that it would take her mind off of work: mending injuries created during "training exercises" and "war games", which might not be entirely true. The current crop of genin didn't seem all that promising, and with the Jonin exams coming up, she might be forced to take them.  
She sure wished that things were similar to the way they used to be, back when everything was the way it should have been.  
Back during those glorious days as a Genin, when Naruto was just a creepy kid with a crush on her, and she loved Sasuke more then anything in the entire world.  
But Sasuke betrayed everyone for power, and Naruto became a "liability to the village", as Danzo put it one day, and Sasuke became a traitor to the village as the 4th War broke out when Danz? became Hokage.  
Sakura started to cry at the next part.  
She didn't like to talk about it, and she still had nightmares about it that woke the neighbors, no matter what kind of counseling and psychotherapy did to help her.  
She killed Sasuke.  
With her own hands.  
After that, Naruto defeated Madara, and disappeared to create a "Land of Beasts", a place where the released Tailed Beasts, along with himself and Killer Bee, would be able to live in safety from anyone that would wish to use their power against others.  
Sakura still received letters from Naruto every month when Naruto went to the nearest city, hundreds of miles away, to get supplies.  
Naruto finally had a paradise with Killer Bee and Yugito Nii, who had survived via an interesting method: she preserved part of herself within the Two-Tailed Bakeneko, merging her mind with that of the giant cat's and creating a being that was neither and both of the two entities at the same time.  
Sakura wished she could join him, but even though Naruto still loved her, he couldn't completely forgive her for killing Sasuke in front of his own eyes.  
Which was one of the reasons she still had nightmares.

Hinata and Tsunade slinked from one shadow-filled alleyway to another, looking for Sakura's apartment.  
Finally, Tsunade found what she was looking for.  
"Aha! She's right up there, on the 5th floor."  
She looked up to see an open balcony with the lights on.

Sakura decided to go get ready for bed when she heard a thumping sound from her bedroom.  
"Who goes there?" she cried as she reached for a kunai.  
She saw a glimpse of something black and shiny out of the corner of her eye, and she turned around to face the intruder...

"Take her, my slave!" Tsunade commanded to Hinata, who generated a latex shuriken and threw it deftly at Sakura.

Sakura saw the shuriken, and braced for the inevitable, but the shuriken simply dissolved into some sort of black, shiny goo.

Tsunade grinned underneath her cape as the latex started to creep across Sakura's bosom. "Who goes there, Haruno-san?" Tsunade taunted, even using honorifics, as it started to build up on the young woman's breasts, making them increase in size. "Your new goddess and master does. That shuriken is your rebirth into my eternal service."

Sakura watched the goo cover her chest as her she felt her energy slowly being sapped away. "Wh-what is..." she stammered in shock. "Hel-"

Tsunade whispered to Hinata to prepare the binding jutsu, as she stepped towards Sakura. "Shhh... No need to raise your voice in my presence, my little blossom."

Sakura felt helpless as the latex oozed over down her arms, up her neck, and across her torso, absorbing any clothes they touched. The latex began to plug her butt hole and slither into her aroused cunt, sending slowly-increasing waves of ecstasy over her body.

Hinata stepped forward as she readied the jutsu.  
"Slave, watch carefully now as she becomes your sister." Tsunade ordered.

Sakura's body was now completely encased in latex, and the goo began to work on her face. It solidified her jaw first, then pushed into her mouth and nostrils, coating the insides like they did to her pussy, before coating over the eyes, creating the eye-mask-like piece on her face that protected her eyes, before creating a helmet-like section out of her hair, leaving only her front two bangs.

"Yes! She's ready. Slave, cast the binding jutsu!"  
"Oath of Loyalty Jutsu!" Hinata intoned as she placed her hand on Sakura's head, sealing the girl to Tsunade.  
"Enslave Sakura, Hinata." Tsunade purred. "Make her mine."

What was left of Sakura felt pleasure sweep over her as her free will melted into nothing. Tsunade was back, and Sakura Haruno was now her servant, her loyal, loving servant. Tsunade was not only Mistress Tsunade, but the only one who will give her servants their deepest desire: to serve under Tsunade.

"Now to finish you." Tsunade cooed as she pulled out a spare latex katana and amplifier collar from inside her cloak.  
"A blade, so that you may be my weapon..."  
Tsunade then sheathed the katana in the secret pocket in between Sakura's shoulder blades.  
"...and a collar, to mark you as mine."  
Tsunade finally placed the collar around Sakura's neck, allowing her to tap into the medical-nin's mind.  
Tsunade decided that a little vanity wouldn't hurt, and she threw off her cape, and posed not only herself, but also her two servants.  
"Now go forth, and make more slaveninja for Tsunade!"  
As they triumphantly posed, the door to Sakura's apartment started to open.  
"Sakura, I thought you might be feeling down, so I-"  
Ino stopped as she saw two of her friends, as well as her former master, standing in the middle of Sakura's living room, all clad in latex to one degree or another.  
"What the hell is going on?"


	3. Chapter 3: Ino and Tenten

Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno's long-time rival, then friend, then co-worker, thought that Sakura needed a break from the tedium of working at the medical center, so she organized a little girls' night out with Tenten and Hinata...  
...at least, before Hinata died in on that freak mission a few days before.  
Ino calmed down, and tried not to cry. The Rookie 11 had become even closer once Naruto and Sasuke left, and they were all best of friends, even Naruto, who was now off living as a hermit, taking care of giant chakra entities.  
Ino decided to head over to Sakura's apartment with the "Icha Icha Tactics" film, and catch up with her when she heard something really weird from behind Sakura's door.  
"No go forth, and make more slaveninja for Tsunade!"  
Ino's heart stopped as questions filled her mind.  
What's Tsunade doing here?  
Who is she talking to?  
And what does she mean by "slaveninja"?  
Ino turned the doorknob and leapt into Sakura's apartment to see a very peculiar sight.  
Standing in Sakura's living room were three figures that were coated in some sort of black shiny material. Two of them, who looked strikingly like Sakura and Hinata, were barely "clothed", while the third, Tsunade, was wearing a very risque outfit similar to the other two.  
"What the hell is going on?" Ino demanded.

Tsunade was startled at the appearance of yet another of her former disciples.  
She then realized that Ino, with her kekkai genkai, would be a welcome addition to the Dark Desire Clan.  
"Ino, my dear. I'm simply saving Konoha from all of this corruption." Tsunade explained.  
"By turning my friends into those...things?" Ino yelled back.  
Just then, the newly-converted Sakura silenced Ino as Hinata executed a blow that not only knocked the wind out of Ino, but also temporarily paralyzed her chakra flow.  
"No, they have been improved to be better soldiers, just as I plan on doing to you."  
Tsunade then took a nearby bag and started to turn it into a sack made out of Chakratex.  
"But I'm on a tight schedule, so I can't transform you right now, so I'll simply do it en route."  
Before Ino could do anything, she was shoved into the sack by Sakura and Hinata, and the three of them, with a human-sized bag of latex, left the room in a flash.

Below the suite, however, someone did see the three of them. Tenten was waiting for Ino to retrieve Sakura so the three of them could go see a movie when she saw three female shapes leap from Sakura's balcony and into the night.  
Curious, Tenten decided to pursue the intruders.

Meanwhile, Ino was suffocating in the rubbery goo, but her worries were being overridden by waves of pleasure. The form-fitting goo permeated enough air for Ino to breathe, and took out the carbon dioxide, but it swept over her body, stimulating her sensitive spots. She then squealed as the latex entered her cunt, and it suddenly started to bring her even closer to orgasm.  
Tsunade enjoyed this as well, since pleasuring her new slave would weaken her will, allowing her to be more easily dominated. Tsunade then found this quite ironic that the daughter of an interrogator was having her mind destroyed.  
But Ino didn't care. She was enjoying every climax of this very scary, yet very fun, kidnapping. She had initially struggled at first, but was completely overtaken by the latex, which, at this point, started to cling to her even tighter. Ino, the rush of orgasmic bliss receeding, now realizing that this wasn't fun anymore, and tried to resist, which only made her transformation even worse.  
By this time, Tsunade and her minions were clear of Konoha, and, having dispatched a squad of ANBU and making fake intruders with more of her generic slaves, settled down to finish Ino.  
Hinata opened the bag, turned it upside-down, and most of the sack came out in a latex-covered mass that eventually reformed into a humanoid shape. Ino now had the same look Hinata and Sakura had, but her hair was a latex remake of her current style: part of it covering her face, another part extending from the back of her head in a braid.  
Hinata cast the binding jutsu as the bag reformed into the sword that the other slaveninja had, which Sakura attached to Ino's back.  
Finally, Tsunade whipped out a collar and placed it around Ino's neck, at which she got a bunch of angry mental yelling.  
_What did you do to me?_ Ino demanded in Tsunade's head. _This is odd. Usually, the binding jutsu works perfectly._ Tsuande realized.  
_Binding jutsu? Why would that work on me?_  
_You have a point, but let's see if we can't solve this little problem..._  
Hinata and Sakura then moved in, knelt next to their partially-converted "sister", and started to stimulate her, Hinata working on Ino's breasts while Sakura plunged her hand into Ino's latex-coated pussy. Tsunade could hear Ino in her mind, just enjoying every moment of this as her mental walls started to deteriorate. Tsunade did give credit to Ino, since, after a minute of this, when Ino climaxed again, she tried to put up a fight, but she just gave in again and Tsunade casted the binding jutsu again, making Ino her slave.  
Tenten had been watching all of this, and dropped from the trees, at which point Sakura and Hinata threw latex-genereated kunai at the girl. Of course, Tenten dodged them with ease.  
"Stop! I just want to talk!"  
The two ex-kunoichi stopped, and Tsunade stepped forward.  
"Yes?"  
"I saw what you are doing, and I want to simply know why."  
Tsunade decided, since she had the girl pinned, to explain what her motives were, which the former Hokage did with great aplomb. At the end, she asked Tenten, "And I have a question: What do you plan to do with this information?"  
Tenten answered, simply, "To join you."

Tsunade was shocked. She thought that she would have to fight to get servants, but Tenten was offering herself up to the ex-Hokage, and Tsunade was intrigued.  
"Why, Tenten? Why do you want to join me and become one of my slaves?"  
"Because I fell underappreciated." Tenten responded. "I'm one of the Konoha 11, yet I barely get recongized for my abilities! I'm stuck on a team with an idiot who doesn't realize his 'sensi' is gay, and a guy who is like Sasuke on steroids! I'm tired of being one of the few kunoichi with an actual ability, yet I keep beng shoved out of the limelight! For you, it was always 'Naruto, this' and 'Sasuke, that' and 'Sakura, this' and 'Akatsuki that'! I want some actual respect, and I see a golden opportunity to actually be used for something! I've had a note of resignation lying around for the past few months, and I finally left it on my desk in my flat!"  
By the end of this, Tenten was crying.  
"I just want some equality, and you have it right here. You plan on using all of us as one team, not just dividing us up and giving us priorities! So I want in! Turn me into one of these! I don't give a damn anymore! At least I'll be happier with you then I was on Team Guy!"  
Tsunade helped the sobbing girl up and comforted Tenten in warm, latex-coated arms.  
"I'll grant you your wish." Tsunade whispered softly as the latex from her gloves multiplied and flowed onto Tenten's body, destroying her clothes and weapons scrolls. She moaned in pleasure as Tsunade, personally, bent down and started to lick Tenten's pussy.  
The latex lipstick Tsunade used started to enter Tenten, carressing her, making her drown in ecstacy as the conversion finished with her arms and started to where Tsunade was expertly pleasuring the girl.  
Tsunade backed up just in time for the latex to finish the job she started, but a few bits of latex clung to Tsunade's hair and bangs. Tsunade tried to get the latex out, but she only managed to stop it, creating some interesting latex highlights to her hair. She whipped out a mirror and liked her new hair, but returned to the task at hand. She shaped the latex on Tenten's body, maximizing the pleasure the girl would receive from the experience as the latex formed a mask from Tenten's face, and left only the ninja's two bobs on the top of her head as a distinguishing mark.  
Tsunade used the binding jutsu, and placed the collar around Tenten's neck and two katana behind her back, giving her a bit of individuality, as well as denoting their new weapons specialist.  
Now with a grand total of five slaveninja, Tsunade was overjoyed at the incredibly profitable night. They rushed back to base and Tsunade tried to call out Shizune, but she wouldn't respond, which started to worry the ex-Hokage.  
The five members of the Dark Desire Clan entered their base to find it trashed. Things were thrown everywhere, dorrs were off of their hinges, and, when Tsunade enetered the main hall, she found Shizune chained up by two women who...no...they couldn't be.

One woman had long, black hair with red eyes and fair skin, while the other had long, blonde hair with blue eyes and a bit more normal-colored skin.  
Nearby was a cloaked man, who greeted Tsunade.  
"Welcome to my lair..."  
"YOUR lair? This is my pad, pal! And why do you have these clones of Naruto and Sasuke?" Tsundade demanded.  
"Because I was taking them home. You see, this is the place where I grew them several years ago..."  
"Who are you?"  
The man pulled back the robes and cloak to reveal a silver-haired man with somewhat snake-like features, including reptilain eyes and fangs.  
"I was once Kabuto Yakushi, but now I am something much more." he hissed.


	4. Chapter 4: Naruko, Satsuki, and Kabuto

"Spare me the monologue, because I can probably guess it." Tsunade declared at the Kabuto-thing.  
"Go ahead then." What was once Kabuto replied.  
"I know that you started to fuse yourself with some of Orochimaru's remains when the 4th War broke out, and this is the end result."  
"One of them, yes."  
"And these clones are your pet projects."  
"Of course."  
"But how did you get them to be mature so quickly?"  
"Simple. They don't have just their original DNA. We managed to get the genetic material for our subjects, but we needed a little bit...more to allow the clones to reach adulthood quickly, otherwise we would've been waiting for years. Naruko and Satsuki-"

Tsunade started laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Kabuto snapped.  
"Sorry! Sorry! It's just the fact that you could've named them anything you wanted, but you decided on the female versions of the originals' names! Naruko and Satsuki! I would've expected something more original from you!"  
"SILENCE!" Kabuto screamed, causing even the emotionless Slaveninja behind Tsunade to slightly cringe.  
"As I was saying, these clones also have a bit of your DNA, Tsunade, allowing them to use a offshoot of your Creation Rebirth jutsu, allowing them to rapidly mature."  
As he said that, both clones lifted up their bangs to reveal a small purple diamond-shaped mark in the center of their foreheads.  
"Yes, their lifespans will be much shorter, but I have several more embryos ready for implantation into surrogates. These clones are expendable."  
Tsunade, now knowing her opponent's strengths, sought their weaknesses.  
"By the way..." she asked, "...what do you call yourself nowadays?"  
"On paper, I am still Kabuto, but I think of myself more as...Kabutochimaru!"  
Tsunade snorted again at the name. Even her latex minions smirked, if only slightly.  
"What now?"  
"Sorry! I never thought that you would have such a problem with creating names!"  
"Honestly! I am trying to rebuild my empire! The Land of Sound is broken and shattered. Only the core piece of it remains intact, but it is barely holding on! I came back here to find something useful for my own laboratory, and your little doll here attacks me! Now I can't find the recipe for Chakratex!"  
Satsuki stayed beside her master as Naruko held a kunai up to Tsunade's throat. Sakura tried to draw her sword, but Tsunade looked at her servant, and she stood down.  
"You obviously know, since you are using the substance liberally around here!" Kabutochimaru roared. "Tell me where the recipe is!"  
Tsunade reached up with one hand, and placed her pointer finger to her head.  
"Right in here."  
"What do you mean?"  
But before Tsunade could answer, she already had Naruko in a headlock, and Chakratex was pouring off of the woman and onto the Uzumaki clone.  
Kabutochimaru tried to order his Uchiha clone to attack, but his breath left him as a powerful 8 Trigrams attack from Hinata struck him in the chest. Satsuki tried to perform a Sharingan doujutsu, but she was suddenly assaulted by latex shuriken from above, thrown by a concealed Tenten.  
Tsunade got up as Naruko's eyes glazed over in ecstasy while the clone's cunt was breached.  
"Pathetic! My old teammate would've kept tabs on the positions of every single one of my subordinates!"  
She looked over at Satsuki, who was groping her tightening breasts with one hand, and masturbating with the other, causing her conversion to speed up.  
"But, I will be merciful. I will give you one chance to tell me your secrets. If you won't, I will simply force them out of you."  
Kabutochimaru thought this over for a few seconds, then replied.  
"Never!"  
Tsunade smiled.  
"I was actually hoping you would say that!"  
By now, Sakura and Hinata had performed the finishing touches on their new 'sisters'. Satsuki's hair was flowing down in messy bunches while Naruko's hair was styled into two long ponytails. Both had the collars and blades that the others wore, and they were ready to serve their newest mistress.  
The two clones lifted up their former master and dragged him to Tsunade's private quarters as Tsunade finally went over to Shizune, who was heavily injured and unconscious.  
"You will be fine, old friend. You're in good hands." Tsunade whispered as she stroked her former apprentice's face, which had half of her mask peeled off. The latex part of Shizune was emotionless, but the real part was bruised, yet serene.  
Sakura and Ino moved in to take care of their older 'sister' as Tenten and Hinata appeared by Tsunade's sides.  
Tsunade marched to her room, and at the door, turned to face her slaves.  
"Hinata, you take up guard at the entrance. Tenten, you will stay out here."  
They nodded, and Hinata went towards the main entrance as Tenten whipped out her twin blades, ready for anything.  
Tsunade entered her room, and locked it as Naruko and Satsuki stood with the prisoner.  
"Strip him. Search his clothes for any weapons, then search his entire body." She then paused for a second. "And do the second search in the most erotic way possible."  
She stepped into her bathroom as the two clones started to remove the struggling shinobi's shirt.  
Tsunade paused, and started to fight herself again as she stripped.  
The ruthless dominatrix side of Tsunade was still held back by the caring kunoichi part, and the dominatrix wanted more control.  
"I've been trying to keep these girls in line! Do you want me to get any pleasure out of this?" Dom Tsunade yelled into the mirror.  
"I believe that you are forgetting the fact that we have a mission, and playing with what's left of Orochimaru won't do a damn thing!" Ninja Tsunade retorted back.  
"Not if I use the Kiss of Death Jutsu..."  
"Oh no...not that one! It hasn't been fully-"  
"Then today is a good day to try it out, isn't it?"  
"But Orochimaru's cells are highly unstable! There's no way of knowing the consequences!"  
"Then we had best find out!"  
Before Ninja Tsunade could protest, Dom Tsunade took back control, and walked back into her room to find a naked Kabutochimaru tied to her bed with latex bindings, courtesy of the clones.  
"You may leave now." Tsunade ordered, and they vanished, leaving Tsunade with her prey.  
"Please...don't hurt me! I'll do whatever you want! I'll answer anything you ask!"  
Tsunade licked her lips as she plopped down on the king-sized bed, her massive mammaries placing pressure on her unwilling partner's chest, and causing him to become erect.  
"I'll get everything I need from you, without you even needing to say anything."  
"KISS OF DEATH JUTSU!"  
Tsunade flew through hand signs as she quickly kissed Kabutochimaru on the lips, causing purple sparks to arc between them.  
"Now, let's get going, shall we?"  
Before Kabutochimaru could ponder what just happened, Tsunade mounted his erect cock, and he felt wave after wave of pleasure rock his body. Tsunade was similarly engulfed in the act, but Kabutochimaru didn't notice his body becoming slightly frailer as the latex bonds dissolved and started to create mittens and boots, then creep up his body.  
He also didn't notice his chakra start to fade away as the pleasure just kept going up and up and up! His best orgasms had never been this good!  
Then the latex hit his member, and built up on it, making the relatively normal-sized dick become even bigger.  
"What's happening? Why do I feel so...weak?"  
Tsunade ignored him as the latex kept engulfing him and his strength sapped away.  
"Tsunade! What are...you doing...to...me..."  
Kabutochimaru's head became a featureless mask with only a hole where the mouth should be. His entire body was now a Chakratex love doll, complete with inflatable dick.  
Tsunade kept humping the love doll as everything that was her unwilling partner flowed into her, causing her to climax due to the ecstasy that both parties enjoyed.  
She stopped once the last of Kabuto's, and Orochimaru's, chakra flowed into her, and she opened her eyes to see her room, but she could not only see the dimly-lit room like it was day, but she also knew everything there was to know about the room, its construction, its connection to the rest of the complex, and its secrets.  
She now had Orochimaru's and Kabuto's memories.  
Excited, she ran to the bathroom to examine the physical changes.  
Her hair was now longer, and had black streaks in it, while her skin was now paler. She also looked a little less muscular, and she twisted her wrist to find that she could do a complete 360, and it still worked!  
Her entire body was now flexible, and she enjoyed testing out her new skeletal system, until she saw her eyes.  
They were still the same color, but they now had cat-like pupils, and the same eyeliner that her old partner had.  
Furthermore, besides Ninja Tsunade's protests at how dangerous that little maneuver was, she heard a tiny voice in the back of her head.  
Orochimaru's voice.  
Saying that she should listen to the older side of herself, or else she will stray down a path from which there was no return.  
Dom Tsunade just ignored both of their warnings and went out into the hall to find Tenten with her hand in between her legs.  
Tsunade, now her normal mix of Ninja and Dom, rushed into the main hall to find Satsuki paired up with Sakura and Naruko coupled with Hinata, all four of them getting it on.  
Now Ninja Tsunade was becoming more prevalent as she rushed to the medical wing to find Ino "helping" Shizune, and remembered that the collars that connected her slaves' minds with her own worked the other way. Her emotions affected her slaves.  
She went back to the four slaveninja, and pulled Naruko out of a 69 with Hinata.  
"Alright. We need to maintain some discipline around here-"  
But Dom Tsunade had enough.  
"My dear Ninja, you look tired. You need a vacation, In fact, I think we all do."  
"But we-"  
Dom Tsunade found her ability to control Ninja Tsunade much easier. "No, no, no. We'll just...rest...for a day or two. Rest..."  
By the time that Dom Tsunade had complete control, Naruko and Hinata were playing some more.  
Tsunade turned back to her quarters.  
After all, she had a new toy that she still needed to break in.


	5. Chapter 4 And A Half: Letting Loose

Hello! This chapter wasn't created by me, but was instead written by DarkSamuraiX1999. He is an amazing writer of Naruto fanfics involving the adventures of Naruko and Hinata, as well as other pieces. In fact, his work is what inspired me to write my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's/Venom fanfic, Nightshade, so enjoy!

Tsunade's feelings towards having her slaveninja taking a break seemed to work right away. She could hear Hinata moaning from Naruko's playful hands. Tsunade smiled knowing her slaveninja would enjoy their down time. As Tsunade entered her room, she plopped onto her bed next to her newly acquired sex doll. The latex clad woman smiled and made a light gasp as she felt a resonating feedback from the sensations that her slaveninja were all feeling.

KNOCK!  
KNOCK!

"Come in…" Tsunade purred, knowing already who it was.

Shizune entered the master bedroom. Her previous injuries already healed and covered up by the liquid chakratex. Tsunade looked up from her bed and held up a latex clad finger, making a "come here" gesture with it. Shizune walked over in a sexy sway while Tsunade carelessly pushed her sex doll of the bed making sure to have as much space on her bed as possible.

* * *

Hinata was panting with Naruko on all fours on top of her. Their latex layered lips might once more. Despite the lack of friction from the two smooth surfaces, pleasure could still be derived from the two pairs of luscious lips rubbing together. Their smoothened tongues rubbed and massaged against one another. The two chakratex clad slave kunoichi moaned into their prolonged kiss.

"N-naruto-kun…I n-need y-you…" Hinata said slowly and if not painfully.

It seemed that without such heavy suppression of her emotions or memories. The Hyuuga woman could feel emotional pain despite her physical pleasure. Emotional pain of remembering how long, how long she had and would continue to wait for his return, for Naruto's return. Deep down she knew that the woman she was kissing wasn't the man she loved so much with all her heart, the man she promised she would wait for.

Flashback

"A-are y-you really leaving w-with them?" Hinata asked nervously, the anxiety building.

"I have to Hinata, I need to make sure that their new home is established and they can be free without being hunted down…" Naruto said his voice showing both regret and obligation.

She wasn't supposed to know, no one was honestly. Naruto had intended to leave without warning or a trace. It would help to establish the new land that the Biju could stay in and would also help with its secrecy. Though it seems things never go as planned for the blonde, not only that it seemed he still didn't understand there always was that one person he could never catch spying on him and it was Hinata.

"I-I understand N-naruto-kun…I m-meant what I said when Akatsuki h-had attacked, a-and even now I still m-mean it. I still love you." Hinata said trying to hold her composure.

She knew now, she knew about the Kyuubi. She always had a feeling for quite some time honestly but it was proven now because of the recent events. And honestly she didn't care, she still loved him. And now at this moment, Naruto was going to leave once again this time for an unknown amount of time, she wasn't able to say goodbye to him when he had taken off on his training trip, she wasn't going to let it happen again.

"Are you really sure about your words Hinata-chan? Could you really love me despite what I have inside of me? Or how long I've spent not realizing your feelings for me? The fact that there are probably many who are better than me, better suited for you?" Naruto asked.

"There is no one better than you Naruto-kun; I love you no matter what. Didn't my attempt in saving you show that?" Hinata asked with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"It did…" Naruto said as he put her hands on Hinata's arms, she blushed instantly. "But you didn't need to go to those lengths either…" Naruto suddenly kissed Hinata on the lips, Hinata was wide eyed at first but then she melted into the kiss, her thoughts raced with shock and joy. And then a lingering thought came about, if she was to die now, she would die happy.

"I promise I'll come back for you, no matter how long it may take, I'll come back to you." Naruto said with determination.

They both held their embrace for moments longer not wanting to let go. However it wouldn't last forever, as much as they would've liked, Naruto had a duty to perform. When the couple broke the embrace, Naruto gave one last kiss on the lips before he left. No one had scene Naruto from that day on, he was gone and the only person who even might have had any clue of his whereabouts was Hinata and she had kept that a secret, so didn't want to hinder Naruto's efforts in anyway.

End of Flashback

Hinata needed Naruko's kiss, she needed her touch. Despite the blonde before her not being the one she loved, this woman was made from a part of the man she loved. And she needed some way to keep herself going. This option would be a better choice than just having intimate contact with someone that wasn't Naruto; at least Naruko was a part of him.

"More please…give me more…Naruto-kun" Hinata whimpered as she felt teeth bite through her chakratex smoothen skin.

There was a bit of hesitation from Naruko almost as if she was caught off guard being called Naruto. Just as Hinata knew deep down that the woman before her wasn't the man she loved, Naruko understood that she was nothing more than a few bits of DNA collected from Naruto. She had his memories and if anything was genetically identical to him, despite that she wasn't Naruto.

"Shhh…" Naruko whispered as she kissed Hinata on the lips once more.

From the moment she was born and then forced into her accelerated growth and aging. Her mind was filled with his memories. And despite being made as the obedient attack dog for Kabuto, she couldn't help but think about the memories that were just much a part of her as the blood in her veins. Many things in those memories stood out. The loneliness of growing up without parents, Naruko could somewhat compare those memories with her own current predicament, she have been damned if she would consider Kabuto her father. Aside from those memories she saw more of the life of the man whose blood she was made from. His battles and growing up physically and mentally, if anything the main purpose of having his memories was just to understand how Naruto fought and what his best techniques were. But the one thing in the jumble of memoires and life experiences that plagued her the most was Naruto's feelings towards to Hinata. From those initial feelings of curiosity and like, to the searing pain of believing she was dead. And those feelings of love that grew after. Although her own free will had been suppressed for so long, she couldn't help but grow to love Hinata. Naruto's love for Hinata existed inside of Naruko too.

"Let me help you…" Naruko said gently and soothingly.

Naruko's hand then slide down Hinata's stomach. The Hyuuga woman shivered from the touch. Every bit of her body feeling like an erogenous zone with every touch of her body eliciting joyful moans of pleasure, her smooth and shiny finger tips ever so slowly gliding down to Hinata's chakratex layered vagina. She teased at first, tracing her fingers up and down Hinata's coated sex, slowly and delicately. Naruko smiled seeing Hinata's swollen sex become moist, the droplets easily sliding off the smooth rubberized skin.

"Mmmmm…" Naruto moaned with delight as she sucked her finger clean.

The once blonde woman wanted nothing more than to ease the pain of loneliness Hinata had. Naruko knew she herself wasn't Naruto, but her love for Hinata was the same love Naruto had for her. She would do anything for Hinata. If she could, Naruko would even go as far as to find the real Naruto and bring him to her. Because she knew that she wouldn't be truly happy without the real Naruto, and Naruko would do anything to give Hinata that happiness.

"Don't keep me waiting, please…" Hinata said in between labored breaths.

"I won't." Naruko answered as she leaned her head in and licked up Hinata's outer lips with her smooth tongue.

Hinata gasped and moaned, Naruko internally grinned as she plunged her tongue into Hinata's pussy. The chakratex clad Hyuuga yelped loudly as she felt the smooth nearly rubberized tongue penetrate her and so playfully probe her inner walls. Naruko hungrily consumed the juices that started to steadily flow out of Hinata. The woman in question was in pleasure but wasn't nearly satisfied she needed more, much more. Hinata forcibly put her hands behind Naruko's head and pushed her deeper into her most intimate zone trying to get more pleasure and stimulation.

"Almost there…almost there…" Hinata said in between gasps.

'I want you to be happy…no matter what.' Naruko thought as she pushed a little deeper with her tongue.

"Ahhhhh!" Hinata screamed her orgasm, her sexual fluids pouring out and into Naruko's mouth. The blonde drank deeply; she took it all in like an infant that feed from its mother's breast.

She didn't stop though. Once she had her fill, pulled her tongue out and slowly crawled up Hinata's body from her vagina's outer lips to her lower abdomen with her tongue tracing the path upwards. Going over her abdomen, Naruko tickled Hinata's navel with her tongue. Slowly and teasingly she reached Hinata's left breast. She took her time to reach the former bluenette's chest. Naruko's tongue slowly slid up the underside of Hinata's breast.

"Mmmmmnnn…" Hinata moaned, lightly biting her lower lip.

Naruko quickly latched her lips around Hinata's left breast nipple. The nipple quickly hardened and poked through the chakratex material. Hinata moaned louder and squirmed a bit in pleasure as she felt Naruko's right hand massage and grope her other breast. The former blonde kneaded the nipple playfully. She internally smiled once more hearing Hinata's pleasure filled moans, she wanted to hear more. With her unoccupied left hand Naruko inserted two digits into Hinata's pussy.

"More, more, please keep going Naruto." Hinata begged Naruko not to slow down.

Naruko increased tempo in a rhythmic pattern. Hinata panted and moaned feeling her breasts and pussy being worked together at the same time. Hinata's body was already reacting quickly; she could feel herself being brought up to another peak of orgasmic high. Naruko pushed deeper and pumped faster while she sucked harder on the Hyuuga woman's generous chest.

"AHHHHH!" Hinata screamed harder from being brought to another orgasm. Her climax drenched Naruko's hand as her hips buckled and then was quickly brought down.

"Huah huah…" Hinata breathed in and out slowly feeling exhausted now. Naruko brought up her left hand and licked up the love juices. After she finished, Naruko lay atop the tired Hyuuga. She rested her head against Hinata's busty chest while the latter weakly wrapped her arms around Naruko.

"I…miss you Naruto…come back please…" Hinata said slowly.

* * *

Sakura's limbs were wrapped around Satsuki's body. Her legs around the woman's waist and her arms around her neck, Sakura had her face buried in the Uchiha's clone's neck. The former pink haired kunoichi was hungrily sucking and kissing Satsuki's chakratex covered skin. She didn't want to let go, she refused to. Satsuki was engrossed in the lustful tongue and lips that claimed the flesh and skin of her neck.

Satsuki had her arms wrapped around Sakura's back, holding her closer to try and get more out of the pleasurable she was receiving. It was strange for the Uchiha clone, from the memories she was born with, the man whose blood and soul she was made from didn't hold Sakura in favorable regards and at times considered an annoyance and someone he was willing to kill if necessary despite lingering feelings. Among those memoires that stood out the most of was of Sasuke dying in Sakura's arms, knowing that it was Sakura that killed him. All those these memories if anything should have told Satsuki to hate Sakura, but it perplexed how much physical sexual pleasure she received from Sakura and how much Satsuki herself felt so much lust for the cherry blossom.

In between kisses and sucking of flesh Satsuki could hear Sakura's voice. "I'm…sorry…Sasuke…" Satsuki's only response was to hold Sakura closer to her body while the cherry blossom continued to desperately pleasure the raven haired woman as much as possible.

* * *

"Mmmmmaaaaahhh!" Ino moaned loudly as she started to pleasure herself. She was so turned on from watching Naruko and Hinata get it on and seeing Sakura pounce on the Uchiha clone. The former platinum blonde couldn't take it anymore and needed to get off. But she could tell that the two couples before her were having too much fun together to late a third party join in.

Tenten was in the same boat as well. Initially she tried to remain stern in front of the display of lust and love. But even she found herself getting turned on, it took her longer but she found herself rubbing her own crotch. She then noticed that Ino was already taking to masturbating to relieve herself of her own carnal arousal. The bun haired woman needed release and she needed someone to help her with it.

"Huh what?" Ino blurted as she found a pair of chakratex clad hands grabs both sides of her head broke her focus on self pleasuring.

"I need some help Ino-chan." Tenten said as she licked her lips with hunger.

Before Ino knew it she found Tenten's tongue plunged into her mouth. Tenten's tongue massaged the former's blondes tongue rather roughly. She was in it for her own pleasure, whether or not Ino would like it didn't matter to her.

"Yum." Tenten said lustfully as she broke the kiss and then suddenly forced Ino onto the floor with her back to it. "Far from done Ino-chan." Tenten said as she positioned herself above Ino.

Not waiting for any kind of reaction from Ino, Tenten went spread eagle and sat her vagina down on Ino's mouth. She spread her legs far enough to give Ino plenty of access to her cunt. Tenten pressed her pussy hard enough down on Ino that she could get as much tongue as possible but not so much she could suffocate her.

"Mmmmm…ahhh!" Tenten moaned loudly while Ino's tongue lashed out wildly into her dampening sex.

* * *

"Don't talk Sakura."

Satsuki purred into Sakura's ear as she flipped her over, the former raven haired woman was on top. She then positioned her face over Sakura's pussy. While the cherry blossom found Satsuki's pussy hovering above her face. Sakura didn't hesitate or wait she hooked her arms around Satsuki's legs and pulled her vagina down to her face and immediately started eating her lover out.

"Ahhhhh!" Satsuki moaned loudly, her hips and legs buckled, she dropped her lower body down on Sakura. She managed to regain enough focus to start eating out Sakura in return.

* * *

"That's right, come on, don't slow down keep going!" Tenten shouted as she pressed her crotch down harder on Ino's mouth trying to get more pleasure and stimulation.

Ino heard the command and quickly acted. She increased the effort while taking in the excess juices that flowed into her mouth. Tenten could feel the former platinum blonde's tongue wriggle as further up her body as possible.

"Yes…yes…Yesssssssss!" Tenten screamed at the top of her lungs as she reached her climax. Ino swallowed as much of the down pour as she could without gagging or chocking. Even after Tenten released everything, Ino still had a good amount of cum in her mouth. Tenten got up off Ino and slowly leaned in; she once more inserted her tongue into Ino's mouth. She tasted her vaginal fluids with Ino as an added ingredient, she liked it a lot.

* * *

Back with Sakura and Satsuki, the couple was locked in a race to see who would bring the other to their orgasm. Both women had their tongues deep in the womanhood of the other. Satsuki enjoyed every bit of Sakura's tongue pleasuring her. She doubled her efforts to make Sakura orgasm faster, despite Sakura having a head start. The Uchiha clone was going to get to taste Sakura's juices first.

Sakura pushed her own hips upwards wanting to get more from Satsuki, the latter followed similar suit pushing her crotch down further into Sakura's face. Soon Sakura screamed into her lover's pussy as she drenched Satsuki's face. Moments after the Uchiha clone followed, Sakura got her first real taste of Satsuki. She enjoyed it immensely; the same could be said as well Satsuki as she playfully licked up the rest. The incredible feelings of erotic pleasure had completely drowned out the memoires she was born with, the memories that told her to hate Sakura.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you're feeling much better now Shizune-chan…" Tsunade said teasingly with Shizune on all fours on top of her mistress, her hands on both sides of Tsunade's head.

Tsunade slowly wrapped her arms around Shizune's waist and gently pulled her apprentice down against her body. Tsunade smiled before she shared a lip lock with her lovely assistant. Their lips met and Tsunade pushed her tongue through the smooth nearly frictionless lips with ease, she took joy and pleasure tasting the smooth rubberized tongue in Shizune's mouth. Moaning into the kiss, Tsunade slid her hands down Shizune's back and started a slow caress of her apprentice's generous rear. That slow caress became a possessive lustful groping.

"Mmmmm…ooooo…" Shizune moaned louder feeling Tsunade's strong hands squeeze and massage her butt cheeks. Suddenly rolled over on the bed, shifting positions with Shizune now underneath Tsunade while still maintaining the deep kiss, the chakratex clad dominatrix reluctantly removed her hands from her loyal slaves butt.

"You might think you're feeling all better now dear, but I'm the Doctor and I think you little an extra "treatment" before you can get back on the job." Tsunade said as she stared into Shizune's glazed eyes while licking her own lips.

Tsunade got on her knees and used her right arm to support herself above Shizune; she moved her left hand to her crotch. She started to vigorously rub her hand into her own clit, moaning and gasping loudly from own self pleasuring as she pushed deeply against the erogenous zone.

"Huuuah…huuuah…huuuah…huuuah…" Tsunade took in deep breaths betweens moans as it seemed the pleasure was continually building up for her with her push and rub against her clitoris.

"Oooooh yeeesss there we go baby!"

Tsunade yelled in exhilaration as the chakratex that covered her clit bulged forward. It extended forward and took the shape and length of a near foot long penis. The black rubberized cock was fully erect with a small slit at the end, dripping pre cum.

"Time for your treatment my lovely Shizune-chan; it's time for some physical rehabilitation." Tsunade cooed as she kissed Shizune once more on the lips before positioning herself for entry.

Shizune moaned and squirmed as she felt Tsunade push her latex cock into her tight pussy. With the smooth and slick surfaces of artificial sex organ and the glossed pussy, it only took that initial push and Tsunade was in. Her apprentice moaned loudly feeling the entire male member inside of her.

"Fill me up Tsunade-sama, please." Shizune whimpered as she stared into the former Hokage's eyes.

"Don't worry I will, I want to make you feel all better Shizune."

Tsunade started to pump her hips, the artificial sex organ pumped in and out of Shizune at a rapid pace. Between the two smooth skin surfaces and plenty of vaginal lubrication, very little effort was needed for picking up pace. Now the tempo was ever increasing, Tsunade was like a piston. She was exerting pressure into her lover, building up to the point of combustion. The blonde dominatrix was reaching the peak of her efforts. But then started to slow down just to tease and see Shizune's reaction.

"No…no…no please don't slow down…" Shizune whimpered, almost sounding like she was in pain.

"And why shouldn't I?" Tsunade asked mischievously.

"I-I need it Tsunade-sama…I-I need you, please…My Mistress it hurts without you!" Shizune begged almost on the verge of tears.

Tsunade leaned in and kissed Shizune on the lips, licking her lips. "Shhh…don't be sad, I'm just teasing dear, and I wouldn't cruel to you like that."

Tsunade resumed the rhythm and quickly doubled her efforts. The noise of the bed creaking and the springs feeling the weight being pushed in was very audible. Just a few more seconds of pumping, the master and apprentice hit their climax.

"Tssunnaaddeee-sama!" Shizune screamed her Mistress' name she hit her orgasm, her body clenched tightly around Tsunade's latex cock, she felt her body gets filled by a combination of Tsunade's own cum and liquid chakratex.

"Huuuuaaahhhh!" Tsunade took a deep breath coming down from her sexual high; she leaned in once more to give Shizune a deep kiss.

After breaking the kiss Tsunade flopped onto her bed and pulled Shizune's exhausted body on top of her own. She positioned Shizune's head against her ample chakratex covered chest. Shizune nuzzled her face against her Mistress' large breasts. Tsunade gently stroked the smooth shell that was Shizune's hair.

"You're on the fast track to recovery dear. Now you need plenty of rest. Once we've recovered, we'll deal with those who deserve justice." In only a few fleeting moments Tsunade fell asleep with Shizune following soon after.


	6. Chapter 5: Kurenai, Anko, and Tenten?

"Wake up!"

Tsunade groaned as something blunt jabbed her in the rib.

"Wake up, you stupid bitch! You're under arrest for high treason!"

This jumpstarted Tsunade's brain as she processed the statement, combined with the familiar voice, and opened her eyes as she sat up in bed to find her room filled with ANBU, led by none other than Orichimaru's former favorite, Anko Mitarashi, with Kurenai Yuhi accompanying the prodigy of what now constituted approximately 40% of Tsunade.

"Can I help you?" Tsunade groggily asked the intruders.

"Yes. You can start by not ordering your slavenin to attack us, or we will make sure you will wish you were dead!" Anko barked.

Tsunade wondered how they knew this much about the mental links, so she let her servants go flaccid, until she detected a ninja spray Tenten with some mist, which disrupted the connection, until it fizzled away.

"What just happened to Tenten?"

"You mean our little spy? We used a special compound that can dissolve your chakratex, which we are now mass-producing by the tank, to free her." Kurenai replied.

"What do you mean by 'spy'?"

"She was a plant. We were surprised that you never second-guessed her intentions, so we gave our loyal little kunoichi the job of infiltrating your little army. You see, ANBU Root has been observing you, and now we're cracking down! You're finished before you started!" Anko boasted.

"How did she spy on me?" Tsunade asked, ignoring the threats. "I had a special jutsu-"

"That ANBU Root improved. Tenten never really was under your control. Besides, how do you think ANBU Root is able to direct their operatives?" Kurenai answered.

"You sure do know a lot about ANBU Root." Tsunade complimented as she grinned like Anko's old master.

"Thank you. I-" Anko suddenly realized something. "Dammit! Loose Lips Jutsu! Kurenai!"

"I didn't detect anything!"

Before the two could do anything, Tsunade had gotten up, closed the short distance between her and the duo, and shoved them into the opposing wall, stunning them. The other ninja started to react, but Tsunade, with her various enhancements, was quicker and deadlier. Within a matter of seconds, Tsunade was the only one standing. Tsunade then cocooned her guests in chakratex until she could figure out what to do with them. Her other servants were fighting, and Sakura had caught the traitor.

"I managed to catch her trying to escape." Sakura reported. Tsunade was a bit taken back by the sudden independence of her charge, but realized that her own augmentations must be affecting her current servants.

"Can you all act on your own?" Tsunade asked her assembled slavenin.

"Yes, mistress." They all replied in unison.

"Good." Tsunade replied. "Now, if you are so independent, why do you still serve me?"

Hinata stepped forward first. "Mistress, no matter how much I train, I still feel weak and helpless, but ever since you converted me, I have felt like I have been flying! I no longer have any self-doubt thanks to you, mistress." Hinata also kept an additional reason all to herself, which Tsunade felt through the connection, but couldn't quite put her finger on.

Sakura then went forward as Hinata lined back up. "I agree. I have no idea if it's the sex or the pure energy I'm receiving, but everything feels great!" Sakura grabbed Satsuki. "Plus, I have my Sasuke again!" She kissed her lover and resumed her place in line.

Ino sighed. "I…really don't know. I guess the sex, but…" she assumed a heroic fighting position. "…I also want to kick Danzo's pasty-white ass!"

Naruko and Satsuki took a step at the same time. "Well, we've been raised to fight Master Kabutochimaru's enemies since Day One…" Naruko started. "…but I've always felt something missing."

"I agree." Satsuki added. "I felt an emptiness, and currently, Sakura has filled that emptiness."

"Naruko hugged Hinata. "I couldn't agree with my sister any more!"

Finally, Shizune faced Tsunade. "Tsunade, I have been in your service for years. I have stuck with you through thick and thin, no matter what the odds. No matter what happens, I will not abandon my mistress at this hour of need!"

The other five clapped as Tsunade mused. "As a reward for your services, I am going to give you all a few gifts. First, this."

Tsunade snapped her fingers, and the suits altered themselves. The masks receded, allowing the sextet to breathe properly again. The chakratex katanas also sunk back into the suits, along with the belts and chokers, creating a seamless black latex outfit. They examined their new forms while Tsunade retired to the laboratory, her bedroom a bit full.

I can't believe this just happened! Ninade, Tsunade's practical, ninja aspect, yelled inside of the former Hokage's head.

It did. Dominade, the dominatrix side of Tsunade, answered. Apparently, the chakratex works both ways. Our little energy surge last night has altered our slaveninja into something that is no longer a group of slaves.

Also, what are we going to do with these ANBU Root? They know our position! We need to relocate!

And leave everything behind, including the resources to make more chakratex? We only have a finite supply!

Because you keep using the stuff so liberally!

Ahem…

A smooth voice interjected the personalities' little fight. Orochimaru, or the mental version of him, stepped from the fog in Tsunade's mind.

If you don't mind, I have been researching your little dilemma, and pondering what to do about it for a few hours, and I have a solution.

Both parts moved closer to hear the plan.

Tsunade reappeared to find her servants screwing each other using their new suits. Tsunade herself was now clad in a black latex _furisode_ that both clung to her form and draped down like a real cloth kimono would.

"After some debating, I have come to the conclusion that we need to start expanding and expanding quickly. Our old rate of progression wasn't fast enough, so I am kicking this operation into high gear. So first, I have a plan for you all."

The group started to convulse as their respective suits started to alter. Hinata's suit snaked tendrils to her eyes until the sclera were made of black latex. Sakura's suit gained some "armor", along with new boots and large gloves. Shizure gained a black latex _yukata_ with hidden latex kunai launchers inside the sleeves. Ino developed four prehensile latex tentacles that she could retract and manipulate at will. Naruko's appearance became a bit more feral as she gained fake latex fox ears, claws, and nine large poofy latex tails. Finally, Satsuki grew latex replicas of her original version's Cursed Seal form wings. All of them also gained a little bit of padding and had their figures enhanced.

"Welcome, my most trusted servants. You are no longer slavenin, but my dominin, my subordinates here in the Dark Desire Clan."

Tsunade faced Hinata first.

"You are now Lady Hinata of the Dark Eye. You will serve as the coordinator of our forces. With your newly-improved eyes, you can see into our army and manage the Clan through the connections."

Tsunade then turned to Sakura.

"You are Lady Sakura of the Dark Hand. You are my field commander, leading our slavenin army into battle with your armored body. With the Clan's chakra reserves behind you, there is nothing your army cannot crush!"

Tsuane now looked at Shizune.

"My most trusted companion, I dub you Lady Shizune of the Dark Blade. You will serve me as you have always served me: as my aide-de-camp and my personal bodyguard."

Shizune bowed as Tsunade went to the next servant.

"I will rename you Lady Ino of the Dark Reach. Soon, we will have a division of dollnin, whose purpose will be made clear soon enough. Your tentacles will serve you well."

Tsunade went down the line.

"You will henceforth be called Lady Naruko of the Dark Claw, leader of our new scout division of canin. Your nine tails can hold victims inside and convert them into canin as you blaze the trail for our army."

Finally Tsunade faced Satsuki.

"From this moment, you will be known as Lady Satsuki of the Dark Wing, our silent genjutsu practitioner as swift as the wind. As you soar above the battlefield, you will be able to cast your Sharingan upon our enemies."

The y all were impressed, but all were confused.

"Mistress…" Hinata spoke up. "What are these new creatures you promised, the 'canin' and 'dollnin'?"

Tsunade smiled. "I will show you."

As she said so, four new slavenin, made from the ANBU Root attackers, brought in the Kabuto lovedoll and a bound and gagged Kurenai.

"These slavenin are the newer model, much better than your prototype forms. I have figured out how to transmit the binding jutsu needed upon conversion, eliminating the need for someone to be present for the conversion."

The six dominin were impressed as Kurenai's gag was removed.

"Any last words as a human?" Tsunade purred.

"F**k you!" Kurenai replied as she spit on Tsunade's cheek.

"Good enough." Tsunade replied as she placed her hands on Kurenai's head. Suddenly, the chakratex binding Kurenai started to expand, wrapping the kunoichi in the goo. Kurenai was forced from her kneeling position to going on all fours as her legs and rear reformed into a digitigrade stance, preventing her from permanently standing on them ever again. Both her hands and feet reformed into slander paws with claws on them. Her vagina gained a special hood that mimicked a female dog's as her tail sprouted from just above her asshole. Kurenai's breasts were preserved, but two more formed behind them, followed by another pair, each pair smaller than the first. A latex canine muzzle enveloped the kunoichi's face as her long flowing black hair was coated in the slime, finishing her new form. Kurenai's eyes went from anger and hatred to happiness as she wagged her tail and panted through her new latex mouth.

"This is a canin, our new scout forces." Tsunade explained. "They can combine their former ninja speed and dexterity with enhanced senses, allowing them to be our eyes and ears in and out of the field. Plus, their bite can transform the recipient into a canin, or a slavenin if they have ninja abilities, adding to our ranks. Plus, they can breed like no tomorrow."

As Tsunade said this, a canin walked in, this one male with spiky hair. Kurenai's slit oozed with juices as she presented herself to the growing erection between the male's legs. The male popped his latex cock into Kurenai's cunny, and he grabbed on as they quickly mated, both recipients enjoying the coupling. Kurenai and her companion howled as they orgasmed, his seed pumping into her womb. As the knot bound them together for a few more minutes, Kurenai's belly started to swell up like a balloon. When her mate finally removed his dick and was ordered away, Kurenai looked thoroughly pregnant. She finally collapsed as her cunt enlarged, and she gave a very quick live birth to a litter of black latex puppies.

"The puppies will mature to adulthood within 2-3 days, and the canin do not mate for life. They can sustain themselves off of chakra, their own, the Clan's reserves, anything they find in nature, or their victims. They can also be used for cannon fodder, since their reproductive cycles can put rabbits to shame."

I thought we were going to have temporary transformations! Ninade protested.

Don't worry. You'll love what's coming next. Dominade replied.

I already do. Ninade hissed.

"Next, our newest model, the dollnin."

Something resembling the Kabuto love doll staggered in, but the strange creature was barely considered a love doll. What was formerly Kabuto now had a feminine figure, a pair of gravity-free breasts, and a wet dripping cunt with a cock for a clit. Hir legs were very bendy and flexible, giving hir a strange gait as shi walked, and hir arms were now two horizontally-pointing spikes at her shoulders.

"The dollnin is a mobile converter, using sex as a way to transform the victim into another dollnin or a slavenin, if the victim has the talent needed. Once again, I will demonstrate."

A male ANBU Root operative was brought in, this one struggling as he was escorted by his former colleagues. The thing that used to be Kabuto turned to the now free victim, who tried to escape. But, as he did so, Kabuto's spikes extended out as long tentacles ensnared the poor ninja, who was dragged to its assailant. The bound operative was then stripped by other smaller tentacles, and his penis was stimulated to erection, at which point it was thrust in between Kabuto's new lower lips. The unfortunate subject was raped as black latex spread from Kabuto to him, binding his arms behind his back, tightening his chest and forming two lovely orbs over his pecs, and tweaking his body to femininity. Finally, the ninja's face was contorted into a blank mask without eyes or a mouth, just like his, now hir, attacker. Both dollnin shambled out of the room as the dominin clapped at the conclusion of Tsunade's demonstrations.

"Prepare the subjects for departure." Tsunade instructed. "We're leaving as soon as I finish something up."

Tsunade nodded, and two recently-converted slavenin dragged the tied-up Tenten to Tsunade's quarters, where Anko waited.

Tsunade placed Anko so that her feet were mere inches away from Tenten's head. Their bindings solidified, preventing them from struggling anymore.

"Anko, as Orochimaru's former disciple, I will give you an offer: Become my 7th Dominin, Anko of the Black Brood, or simply become a generic slaveninja."

"Both choices are terrible!" Anko protested, her mouth gag melting away.

"No. With one of them, you more or less get to retain your free will. Plus, I can remove the Cursed Seal that has been bugging you ever since Orochimaru reawakened it years ago. I won't be able to do that with you being a mindless servant."

This struck a chord with Anko. Her Cursed Seal had been acting up ever since she confronted Orochimaru during the Chunin Exams all those years back. Slowly but surely, she had started using the seal more and more, and she was becoming addicted to the power. She knew she had to get rid of it, and this presented an opportunity to have it removed once and for all.

"…Yes. I will join you under my free will."

Tsunade smirked.

"Thank you, Anko." She replied as the chakratex started to morph the kunoichi. Anko's legs were encased and wrapped in the chakratex as her vagina was penetrated and enlarged to be able to easily accept a fist. Her body became much more flexible and bendable. Eventually, it reached her hair, which spiked up even more. When the transformation was complete, Anko looked…odd…like something was missing. However, Anko was exploring her new pussy to great effect, and enjoying the oversized cunt. By this time, Tsunade had turned her attention to Tenten.

"Tenten, betrayal is not acceptable here in the Dark Desire Clan." Tsunade scolded.

"Go to hell! I was about to receive the recognition I deserved!" Tenten snapped.

"I had so much hope for you." Tsunade replied, sounding saddened. "But I must punish you and set an example. And I have the perfect way of doing so."

Tenten's bindings began to expand along her body like Anko's but Tenten was starting to get stretched as her arms and boobs were absorbed and the mass relocated to below her legs, turning Tenten's body into a massive tail with a head on top.

"I am going to make you part of Anko, but your head will be where her current tail reaches, and your body will become her tail. You will be able to sense what she senses and feel what she feels, but it will never be yours. You will have no control over your former body. Instead, you will become a passenger along for the ride, nothing more."

Tenten wept as her old body started to fuse with Anko's new one. As the chakratex engulfed her head, she cried out, and then was nothing more. Anko, however, had become a naga-like creature, including fangs and a snake-like tongue. Just seconds after the fusion was complete, Anko moaned from her self-pleasuring, and orgasmed, causing a black egg the size of a small child to pop out of her vagina.

"You will not only serve as my advisor, but you will become a living Chakratex factory: a secondary method for my precious Clan's resources to be produced."

Anko bowed. "Thank you, but what about your end of the bargain?"

Tsunade walked over and pressed her palm against Anko's neck. A light flashed, and the seal underneath her second skin was gone. Anko climaxed in pleasure again, this time releasing two eggs.

"Now, if you will follow me, you can help with the final preparations of our departure."

Tsunade walked and Anko slithered back into the main part of the compound to start a new era, the Era of the Dark Desire Clan.


End file.
